Kingdom of lighting
by vjota321
Summary: Una parodia de kingdom hearts con personajes de IE ,haganme saber que personajes quieren sugieren que ocupe cada puesto.mi primera parodia


VJ:Hola, hola ,hola ,aqui estamos con este fic/parodia/crossover ,el cual tenia ganas de probar que tal me queda ,pues es mi primera parodia ,debo mencionar que mis inspiraciones mas grandes son el fic"megaman striker force" (muy muy muy bueno ,lo recomiendo) y mi otra inspiracion es el fic "inazuma pokemon" de frost Bravo, a quien considero un excelente escritor ,no perdamos tiempo y comenzemos.

/ / son aclarasiones mias.

nota:El nombre kingdom of lighthing es debido a que inazuma significa relanpago o rayo, bueno sin mas les dejo el cap.

Nota2:La voz que aparece al inicio del juego (la que te dice que hacer ,como atacar ,adonde ir etc) ,pues aqui aprecera mucho ,pues me parecio divertido darle una personalidad.

Disclaimer:Inazuma eleven ,go ,Chrono stone y Galaxy son propiedad de level 5 ,mientras que kingdom hearts es propiedad de square-enix y los personajes del universo de Disney son de esta respectiva compañia.

* * *

Capitulo 1:¡UN VORTISE SE TRAGO A MIS AMIGOS¡

-Ah ¿donde estoy?-dijo una voz de joven mientras movia su cabeza para ver sus manos y luego levantar la mirada ,para ver que se encontraba en un extraño espacio ,el cual parecia ser simplemente un espacio vacion y negro ,excepto una plataforma circular de tamaño medio en el cual se encontraba parado ,esta plataforma tenia la apariencia de un vidriero con la imagen de una mujer joven vestida con un vestido de falda amarilla ,el la plataforma tenia en los bordes unos retratos de unos sere que parecian ser enano

El joven del cual provenia la voz comenzo a caminar y se pudo notar su apariencia ,era un chico de unos 13 años ,de piel color vainilla ,sus ojos eran de un color azul palido casi metalico ,su pelo era entre castaño y marron, su pelo ademas tenia la forma de remolino,con un mechon cayendo en su frente , estaba vestido con un pantalon celeste bastante ancho ,este pantalon le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca con mangas celestes y un chaleco de color amarillo-naranjado brillante, llevaba zapatillas blancas bastantes amplias /para mas facilidad imaginen la ropa de sora pero con los colores de uniforme del Raimon go/.

El chico comenzo a caminar un poco por la plataforma, el cielo oscuro y aparentemente infinito era algo deprimente y daba un aura de intr...

-¿¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA!? ¡KARIYA SI DESCUBRO QUE TU ESTAS DETRAS DE ESTO TE GOLPEARE CON UN BALON POR ONCE MINUTOS¡ -grito el castaño con molestia en su voz.

-Saludos-respondio una especie de voz de off, bastante seria y solenme.

-Hem ,hola, puedes decirme como salgo de aqui.

-Aun no puedes salir ,elegido-respondio la voz.

-¿Me quieren vender algo? ¿cierto?¿ es un tiempo compartido?.

-Joven , debes saber ,que el poder esta en ti ,y si le das forma, este te dara fuerza -mientras la voz dijo esto tres pequeños altares se levantaron cerca del chico ,uno tenia un escudo con un rayo en medio ,otro altar tenia un baston con la punta en forma de relampago y el ultimo tenia una espada de mediano tamaño, cuyo mango tenia forma de rayo.-a si que elije sabiamente -culmino la voz.

-Ahm ,¿solo debo elegir uno ?.

-Si, pero mientras lo haces ,que tal si charlamos ,estoy muy solo casi siempre y me urge socializar.

-Am, creo que escojere de una vez- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a uno de los altares ,en realidad el solo queria terminar eso de una vez ,pues lo ultimo que dijo la voz lo asusto pues distaba mucho del tono de solemnidad con el que comenzo a hablar la voz ,pues la ultima frase la dijo con una voz floja e incluso desesperada, ademas de algo infantil /imaginense la voz de shinzuke/

-¡NO ESPERA ,AL MENOS DIME TU NOMBRE ,..

-Soy Tenma , Tenma Matsukaze -dijo confiadamente el chico mientras avanzaba al altar que tenia la espada-¡elijo esto¡-.

-Ah ,una espada , otorga el poder del guerrero ,con una valentia sin igual ,otorgada por esta arma creada para herir o proteger al projimo.

-¿es necesario que digas eso? es un poco ..incomodo.

-Oh ,bueno,como sea , ahora debes desechar uno de los que sobran.

-El baston.

-¿no lo pensaras mas?.

-No ,el baston es casi inutil y como es de madera se rompe a los pocos golpes.

-Bueno ,ahora solo sal por esa puerta.

-Facil, en poco tiempo estare fuera de aqui-Tenma dijo esto confiado.

Lo que no sabia es que apenas abrio la puerta fue transportado a otra plataforma-vidriero ,pero este tenia la imagen de una mujer rubia en un vestido blanco-perla.

-Otro mas-dijo desganado Tenma.

Pero despues de decir esto unas sombra se despegaron del suelo y tomaron la forma de una especie de humanoide-insecto negro de tamaño pequeño, con ojos amarillos y unas pequeñas antenas en su cabeza.

-¿Que diablos son esos?.

-Ah ,son sincorazones-respondio la voz.

-No me ayudas-dijo tenma mientras levantaba los hombros

-Los sincorazones son seres nacidos cuando alguien cae en la oscuridad ,su mayor anhelo es arrebatar corazones y multiplicarse .

-Bien ,¿por que demonios debo enfrentarme a ellos?.

-Estan bloqueando la sala,debes vencerlos para avanzar.

-¡PERO YO NO SE USA UNA ESPADA¡-grito desesperado Tenma.

-Solo dejate guiar ,eres una persona fuerte ,ya se para ayudarte me introducire en tu espada-luego de decir esto un pequeño as de luz se introdujo en una pequeña esfera al final del mango de la espada de Tenma, esta esfera se ilumino.

-¿No eras solo una voz?.

-¿una voz? pss eso es estupido , soy un espiritu guia-dijo la voz.

-Creo que eso es mas estupido.

Mientra Tenma hablaba uno de los sincorazones salto y lo ataco con sus dedos los cuales se volvieron afiladas cuchillas y le corto parte de su brazo.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?¡ESAS COSITAS PUEDEN HACER DAÑO REAL¡-grito nervioso Tenma mientras se tocaba el corte ,el cual sano casi inmediatamente.

-No te pueden hacer daño aqui ,el tiempo pasa tan rápido que tus heridas curan en segundos,solo atacalos.

-OK ,dejarse llevar-luego de decir esto Tenma cogio la espada y comenzo a cortar en dos a los sincorazon.

Luego de un poco tiempo un sincorazon salio del suelo y lo ataco con uno de sus dedos cuchilla ,chocando con la espada del castaño ,haciendo que ambos se separen por el impacto.

-admito que eso es impresionante para ser la primera vez que usas una espada-dijo el espiritu guia

-si ,creo que esto se me da bien-dijo el chico mientras se precataba que una luz aparecia arriba de su cabeza ,esta parpadeaba un poco

-ah ,por cierto ,eso significa que subistes un nivel.

-ah ,eso fue ridiculamente facil-dijo tenma mientras comenzaba a reir.

-si ,joven heroe ,JEJEJ, en serio los sincorazones son mas debiles de lo que me contaron

-¿que? ¿nunca habia combatido a uno?

-nunca-fulmino el espiritu ,siceramente nunca habia sido convocado hasta hoy.

-ok ,que tal si te ponemos un nombre.

-a cierto ,yo nunca he tenido uno .

-y que tal ¿shinzuke?

-si me gusta shinzuke, no esta mal .

mientras amos platicaban del nombre un sombra salio de detras de tenma para materializarse como una enorme sombra robusta con un hueco en la parte baja del abdomenen con forma de corazon,era integramente negra y su "pelo" imitaba puas ,ademas su pies recordaban a una lengua de serpiente de papel, la figura dio un potente golpe en la espalda a tenma.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS¡-grito el castaño.

-¡cuidado¡ ,esa cosa es un sincorazon mayor ,su nombre es "lado oscuro"

-bien ,lado oscuro , ahora seras...¿lado amoreteado? .no se me ocurren buenas analogias.

¿podra nuestro algo hipertenso heroe vencer a lado oscuro? ¿volvera a su casa? ¿laura bozzo sera expulsada de mexico? todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de kingdom of lighting

espero que les halla gustado este primer capitulo ,haganme saber si no me qeudo bien y mil discula por no actualizar pero surgieron cuestiones y problemas y demas ,cmo sea con esto maroc "mi retorno".

cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de IE:el siguiente paso o en el de este fic

vj se despide:

¡SARAKATOYO¡


End file.
